Class 1-B & Me (Re-Written)
by Izuku1215
Summary: Every student in the hero course had a 50% chance of being put in either Class 1-A or 1-B, including our protagonist Izuku Midoriya, so what if he wasn't in 1-A and instead was placed in 1-B? What would change? What would stay the same? And will these changes be a good thing or a bad one?


**A/N: And we're back with the first rewritten chapter of 1-B and Me, I think its turned out pretty well so please Read and Review, and any constructive criticism is always appreciated**

If you had told Izuku that in the past ten months he would've become All Might's successor, gained his Quirk and taken the UA entrance exam, he would've called you crazy. However, if you told him he would've screwed up in the exam and gotten zero points on the practical, then he'd believe you and you'd be exactly right. Despite all of his training with All Might, spending all that time clearly the formally dump site known as Dagobah Beach and he still managed to not get a single point, though at the very least he did help that nice girl in the exam and saved her from the Giant Zero pointer robot, so that was something he guessed.

It had been a week since the exam, he hadn't heard from All Might though Izuku guessed that being the number one hero and All would keep him busy, but Izuku figured not getting a single message wasn't a good sign, while he was so fixated on thoughts of failure he never knew he was beginning to stare at the fish on his plate, which he did for so long his mother began to panic, he calmed her down though and ate a little to further reassure her, but he just didn't have much of an appetite.

"Izuku. The results from your test should be in today or tomorrow, shouldn't they?" Izuku's mother, Inko said as she tried to start a conversation with him, clearly seeing her son was upset over his entrance exam.

"Yeah," Izuku sighed half-heartedly.

"Izuku." Inko began, grabbing her sons hand as a way to hopefully lift his spirts and to futher harmer home her point. "Even if you don't pass, I want you know that I'm super proud of you! A lot of people in your year group didn't even attempt the exam, and I know for sure that I wouldn't have had the courage to do that. So please remember that"

Izuku gave his mother a small smile, he could always count on her to make him feel better when he was upset, she really was the best mother he could've asked for.

"I will Mum, don't worry" Izuku responded as he actually began to eat his meal instead of starting at it like he has about to have a western style duel with the fish in front of him.

"Oh!" Inko began, her facing lighting up in realisation. "Izuku, could you do me a favour?"

" **SuRe** " Izuku replied, his speech muffled due to the large amounts of fish and rice he was stuffing in his face, his mother shot a disapproving glace towards him and Izuku got slightly intimidated, so he swallowed quickly and repeated his answer. "Sure Mum, what is it?"

Inko's intimidating aura faded as she pulled out a small paper note, on it were several food items, once Inko saw Izuku finished scanning the list she began to speak once again.

"I've got to work overtime at work tomorrow, nothing too bad but I won't be home still long after dinner time, so I'm going to cook you Sukiyaki and you ca just have that after school tomorrow." Inko explained before passing her son her bank card. "Please go and pick up the ingredients while I do the dishes."

Inko then began to grab the empty dishes from the dining room table as Izuku put on his favourite red shoes and emerald green jacket.

"Are you sure you don't want a hand with the dishes?" Izuku asked as he opened the door to leave

"Sure I'm sure, now hurry before the shops close, it's getting late." Inko responded before the loud sound of flooding water from the taps filled the room as Izuku nodded leaving the apartment.

 **XXXXX**

Izuku felt the chill of the evening wind hit him hard, it was an especially cold night tonight, something Izuku was only realising now as he was wishing he'd brought a thicker jacket, though jogging to the shop would certainly fix the problem of being cold rather quickly. After a few minutes of jogging Izuku heard gun fire.

A single shot was heard causing Izuku to stop dead in his tracks, a few seconds later he heard the sounds of several people screaming and running away from the direction of shop, Izuku knew the responsible thing to do was call for help, but much like when he first met All Might his body began to move on its own, forcing him to jump into action.

Izuku got close to the building before crouching down on his hands and knees, avoiding the windows so he wouldn't be seen by the gunmen, Izuku peered into the side of the shops door to see a grown man wearing a black jacket, navy blue jeans and a black ski mask, he was holding a gun towards a women standing behind the counter of the shop. The women looked to be in her twenties Izuku and had blue eyes and long light brown hair, she was also bending down and had her hands soaked in blood as they pressed on something, which Izuku guessed was the person this robber shot.

Izuku came up with a plan of action, using One For All was immediately an idea thrown out the window, if Izuku tried to using it he would destroy the entire shop and kill everyone in it, so he was going for plan B, sneak into the shop and take the robber from behind without his Quirk, yes the man was an adult, but he was clearly overweight and likely not experienced with fighting, Izuku might be a novice at fighting, but studying Pro Heroes and the brief sparing with All Might meant he could defiantly take this guy as long as Izuku got the gun out his hands.

As soon as Izuku was about to put his plan into motion he heard a loud shout, it startled him and Izuku turned to the direction of the noise, stood across the street was a boy Izuku's age who had long, messy light gray hair, black eyes which were each lined with a very thick, jagged, tan-coloured substance, presumably his eyelashes.

The boy paid no attention to Izuku who was crouched under the window of the shop and the boy stormed into the shop looking extremely angry. The boy then walked up to the gunmen who now had the gun pointing towards him.

"Hey! Asshole!" The boy yelled with no sense of restraint or caution. "I come to my favourite convenience shop to pick up some instant noodles and I see robbing the place with a gun."

The boy then turned to check if the shop assistant was alright before he saw the person the gunmen had shot, we was an older man, with black hair and brown eyes, the boy stared at the man for a second before turning his attention back to the gunmen.

"And you shot the owner! You're gonna pay pal!" The boy threatened as he began to walk even closer to the gunmen.

"I'm warning you kid, walk away or I'll shoot!" The gunman yelled as everyone present heard the sound of his gun cocking as he thrusted the gun forward, his finger inches from the trigger.

"Oh please," The boy began, his demeanour changing from angry to annoyed as he continued to walk slowly towards the gunmen. "Guys like you wave around guns to feel powerful, but the truth is you don't actually have the guts to shoo-"

The sound of a gunshot once again filled the room, everyone saw as the silver-grey haired boys face fell back and a small amount of smoke came out of the hand gun, Izuku seeing this was about to jump in, but then he noticed the boy's body never dropped, he remained standing, the boy the moved his head back up, with the bullet caught between his teeth, and his skin now a dark silver colour.

"Ok, in take it back, you do have the guts to fight." The boy said before he spat the bullet on the floor and dashed to the gunmen who tried to fire his gun again but the boy landed a hard overhead punch sending him crashing down into the floor leaving a small crater.

"W-Who are you?" The gun man asked, his voice slow and heavy as he talked.

"The names Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, future pro hero and student of UA high, and don't you forget it punk!" The boy now known as Tetsutetsu responded as he turned to make his way over to the injured shop owner. Before he heard the gunmen mumble something.

"Tet-su-tet-su," The man said in the same heavy slow tone as before he jumped up from his previously position and raised his free hand in the air.

Suddenly, Tetsutetsu heard a sound, almost akin to that water being drained from a bottle as he saw the several fridges containing fizzy drinks and water being to shake and the glass of the fridges begin to crack, then suddenly large streams of multi-colour liquids that were blending together came out the fridges and towards Tetsutetsu, he tried to dodge them but to no avail as the torrents of water hit him before the man motioned with his hand for the liquid to push Tetsutetsu towards the ceiling before he closed his pal, causing the water to pin the student above the gunmen.

"Heh." The gunmen chuckled as he fell to one knee in the pain from Tetsueteus's attack, though he quickly recovered standing up fully and looked up towards the boy he had just captured. "I'll admit you pack quite a punch kid, but you shouldn't think I guy is only using a gun because he has a weak Quirk."

Tetsutetsu grew angry due to the man's arrogance and pressed his fingers together sharpening it into a blade and tried you get at his water prison, growing more and more frustrated at his lack of ability to escape.

"You're just wasting energy." The gunmen stated smugly before once again pointing the gun at the women behind the counter. "My Quirk is called **Liquid Lord** , I have full control over any liquid around me, so sit tight and maybe if this bitch gives me the cash I want, and…more, I may consider not killing you."

"Now." The gunmen said gesturing his gun at the women in front of him, who had a terrified look on her face as she did her best to tend to her bosses wounds. "Hand over the money."

"Please!" The women pleaded, tearing rolling done her eyes as she continued to try and stop the man's bleeding and cover the wound on his shoulder. 2Please let me tend to his wounds and I'll do whatever you want."

"I have had enough waiting!" The man yelled causing the women to flinch in fear. "Pros will be on the way soon and I will not be here when they arrive so hurry up!"

"Please!" The women pleaded again only for the man to yell once more as his finger moved further back, sending the trigger back slightly, to the point any further movement who send the bullet through the poor women's skulls, but a split second later the gunmen felt a sharp pain in his hand causing him to instantly grasp his hand causing the bullet to miss the women,.

The gunmen turned to see the source of his pain and saw a rock on ground, he then looked toward the window to see a green haired teenager standing there, with a scared yet determined look on his face.

"I'm done with all you hero wannabes!" The man gestured his hand towards Izuku and liquid on the floor of the shop flew towards Izuku, who predicted the move and moved out the way just in time, dodging the attack. The gunmen continued his assault with Izuku dodging all the attacks, the gunmen started to corner Izuku with his aqua assaults but he suddenly felt a tap on shoulder.

"Forget about me" Tetsutetsu said as the man realised he was so focused on Izuku that he forget about his other opponent, Tetsutetsu launched a punch but the man moved out of the way, before launching more liquid at Tetsutetsu, with the large amount of water slowly pushing the boy back. However once again Izuku came in for the assist preforming a low kick on the gunmen's shin, causing him to fall to a knee, Izuku then grabbed the man by his jacket and threw him forward allowing Tetsutetsu to no longer be attacked by the gunmen and run over to him and land a solid punch on the man's stomach knocking him out.

 **XXXX**

After defeating the gunmen Tetsutetsu and Izuku phoned an ambulance for the shop owner and the police for the villain, once the ambulance arrived the two boys overheard a paramedic mention how the man should live new which pleased both boys and the villain was taken away by the police, with Izuku, Tetsutetsu and the shop employee all saying the gunmen attacked Izuku and Tetsutetsu so the two boys would be charged with vigilantism, after all that was sorted Izuku and Tetsutetsu were called over my the shop employee.

"You two!" The shop employee women called out, causing both boys to turn around and walk towards the women, curious as to what she wanted. "I would like to thank you both for helping, I don't know what would've happened."

The women said with a bow causing Izuku and Tetsutetsu to blush in embarrassment for being prised.

"Thank you miss, but if it wasn't for Tetsutetsu beating that villain I don't think things would've gone so well." Izuku responded, not feeling like he warranted any praise with Tetsutetsu being the one to confront the gunmen, something with Tetsutetsu disagreed with.

"No way man, you totally saved my ass back there, I probably shouldn't have rushed in there like that, and if you weren't there I would've probably died." Tetsutetsu added before looking down being slight disappointed in himself, claiming to be a future hero but needing help and nearly getting himself and the two hostages killed.

"Well I think the two both did great!" The women added, jumping back in the conversation. "I'm guessing you both came here to shop, well please as our thanks for your help please take whatever you like, free of charge."

"O-O-oh I can't do tha-"Izuku started before Tetsutetsu threw his arm around Izuku's shoulders, causing the broccoli haired boy to pause in surprise and jump up a little.

"Come on man, she's just trying to be polite." Tetsutetsu argued turning to face Izuku. "Besides it'd be rude to refuse."

Izuku thought about what Tetsutetsu said, while he still felt bad accepting a reward, and still felt he didn't do much, the grey-haired boy raised a good point, besides his mother was expecting the shopping for tomorrows dinner and he'd better get home before she'd see this reported on the news and have a heart attack out of worry.

Izuku and Tetsutesu both grabbed what they came for, Izuku got all the ingredients for tomorrows Sukiyaki, while Tetsutetsu got a few cups of instant noodles and meat, as the two left the shop and said their farewells to the shop assistant, the two found they were walking home in the same direction and the two boys began to chat amongst themselves.

"So, what's your Quirk?" Izuku asked, wanting to end the awkward silence between the two and decided to fall back on a subject he always loved to talk about, Quirks. "I saw you could turn your body grey, is it an invulnerability Quirk, or do you turn your body into metal, does it have time limit, can your body survive heat up until that metal breaking point.

Tetsutetsu was shocked at the knowledge and geek out he had just witnessed, Izuku wasn't too far off what his Quirk was, scary considering he used it briefly though since he owed Izuku for saving him Tetsutetsu decided to tell the truth about his Quirk.

"My Quirk is called Steel," Tetsutetsu began as he turned his skin turned silver and hardened his hand in a blade like manner. "It allows my to turn body into steel, which increases my strength and durability, and my Quirks power is dependent on the amount of iron I eat."

"That's amazing! I'm super jealous!" Izuku exclaimed in excitement, his eyes practically lighting up anime style in glee.

Tetsutetsu scratched his head in embarrassment once again. "What about your Quirk Midoriya?" Tetsutetsu asked, causing Izuku to briefly paused for a second.

Izuku couldn't just say to Tetsutetsu _Oh I was Quirkless till I met All Might and he made me his successor and gave me his Quirk._ Luckily however when Izuku filled out his Quirk registration form before the exam he and All Might came up him a description and alternate name for One For All.

"My Quirks called Super Power, and it increases my strength, speed and durability, unfortunately my Quirks only been awakened recently due to me being a late bloomer, so I don't have much control over it. Izuku explained, feeling bad for lying but making sure he stuck to he and All Might's cover story to a T.

"Ah that explains why you never used it in the fight with the robber then." Tetsutetsu commented. "Though I'm curious did you also apply to UA?"

"Yeah, though I didn't actually do that well in the practical." Izuku sighed as he looked down being reminded of how he never even got a single point in the entire exam.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Tetsutetsu began, seeing how Izuku was starting to look upset "I did pretty bad on the written exam, looks like were opposites."

Tetsutetsu laughed allowed causing Izuku to give a small laugh in response, the two continued to talk about minor things like their favourite heroes and their future hero costume designs, after a few more minutes Tetsutetsu stopped in front of a building complex and turned to face Izuku.

"This is my stop Midoriya." Tetsutesu began as he made his way to the door of the building before turning back. "But thanks again for the help and I'm sure I'll see you at UA."

Izuku waved back to his new friend responding with a "Sure" before he continued his walk home.

 **XXXX**

After everything that happened yesterday Izuku enjoyed a long sleep after what happened with the robber and Tetsutetsu yesterday, well he did enjoy a long sleep until his mother loud screams at hearing about what happened last night being on the mornings six o'clock news, Izuku was heavily scolded for not telling his mother about what happened though In his defence she was asleep when he got home and he didn't want to wake her. After getting in trouble Izuku was left on his own to watch TV until he heard is mother shout something. Once he went to the porch, he saw his mother trying to prevent herself from falling over as she nearly fell from surprise from seeing a letter with the signature UA stamp.

"I-I-I-Izuku! It's here!" Inko exclaimed, before grabbing the letter and placing it into her son's hands who after a second of looking at it, took the letter and said he was going to open it in his room, while part of him wanted to open the letter with his mother, he didn't want her to see him crying once he say the inevitable rejection from UA he was about to receive. After placing it on his desk. He could hear his mother walking back and forth outside his door, not exactly helping his nervousness. Izuku thought about just tearing the letter to pieces and as he moved to do so, wrapping the letter in half instead a small metal disk clattered onto the desk.

" **I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!** " A loud booming and familiar voice called out to Izuku that caused him to nearly fall out of his desk chair in surprise.

"Wh-what-All Might?! B-but this is from UA? Right? Then why is All Might-"

" **I bet your asking 'But All Might. Why are you starting in this recording** " All Might said, cutting Izuku off. And leaving him dumbfounded as to whether this message was pre-recorded or not.

" **HA HA HA! I knew it! I can read you like a book my boy!** " All Might laughed. " **Though i believe that an apology is in order. I had a lot of work to do so I couldn't get in touch with you!** " The projection of All Might explained. " **But good news! You and I will be seeing more of each other since I'll be starting a teaching job at U.A!** "

" **HUH!** " Izuku exclaimed loudly as he was majorly confused as to why All Might never told him that he was going teach at UA.

" **Huh? Speed it up? But I have a lot to tell him...Wait? I have to do how many of these?** " All Might began until he looked surprised suddenly, Izuku guessed someone showed him a sign of how many recordings he had to do or something similar. "Wow, that's a lot! Alright I got it" All Might then realise he probably had his successor on the edge of his seat due to the suspense of the situation."

"You passed the written exam with flying colours! However. I am sorry to say this my boy but when it came to the practical you didn't get a single point. So of course, you didn't pass…if that were all was!"

Izuku blinked in confusion. All Might then gestured his arm to a screen behind him. "Observe!"

A video began to play and Izuku realised that the girl who appeared in it was the same one that saved him from falling before the exam and then later nearly falling to his death. The girl began to approach a man with slick yellow hair and orange tinted glasses known as Present Mic the man who was in charge of the exam and began to speak to him.

"Excuse me." The girl called out getting Present Mic's attention. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there was a boy in my exam with curly hair and lots of freckles, um…he's kind of plain looking."

"She's talking about me!" Izuku exclaimed aloud.

"Would it be possible to share some of my points with him? After he destroyed that Zero Pointer i heard him say he'd not got a single point. He probably could have gotten more points if he didn't himself because of me! Could you please give him some of mine, at the very least because of me?"

Izuku just stared at the screen with bewilderment. "She didn't have to do that for me…I"

All Might paused the video and grinned at the screen. "What kind of Hero Course would we be if we turned down people that helped others? That after all is the most important trait a hero must have! The exam was not based solely on villain points, but we also have hero points!"

"No…" Izuku said dumbfounded at the events that were unfolding

The video once again began to play. Present Mic grinned. "No worries, lil' listener. You can't share points, but don't worry about your friend I'm sure he'll be fine."

All Might stepped back into view as the video ended. " **As said before saving others and putting your life on the line is a huge part of being a true hero, which is why we have a secret panel of judges to look out for these heroic may have gotten zero villain points but you scored sixty hero points! And that friend of yours scored sixty points in total!** " All Might exclaimed with a sense of pride in his voice happy with the massive amount of progress his prodigy had made in such a short amount of time.

Izuku meanwhile was on the edge of breaking down in tears. It's impossible he...he...

" **You passed kid.** " All Might said before he held his hand out towards Izuku on the screen.

" **Come, young man. This is your hero academia!** "

 **A/N: Well that's the first of the remastered chapters and hopefully I'll have the next one out in the next few days. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
